C O L O R S
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Black and Red weren't the only colors that Roppi liked.  Tumblr Drabble


**C O L O R S**

* * *

><p>Roppi had never really enjoyed many different colors, mostly focusing onto Red and black as he main colors set. Those comforted him and made him who he was. But deep down whenever a blond head appeared nearby, the color pink started to become his most favorite color of all, not that he would openly admit it.<p>

He was jealous of Psyche, who could wear the bright color so easily, that it reflected a nice, bubbly part of himself. But then that would disappear the moment that blond reappeared in his field of vision once again. Once more, he admired, lusted, and loved the blond from afar. He wasn't the kind of person to go and talk to people, nor were people actually ones who came and talked to him.

But then, for once something splendid happened! Psyche introduced them. The blond was called 'Delic' and he had the most gorgeous magenta colored eyes Roppi had ever seen.

It wasn't the first meeting, or the last, or the next one, but after a while, Delic started to hang around the misanthrope, paid attention to him, and treated like an actual human being. The love that the misanthrope had for the host grew until he was handed a card by the blond. "Come down and see me sometime." That was a hard decision to make. Roppi wasn't a social person and a host club was the exact opposite of a place he would want to be. After a day or two of berating himself and then constantly second guessing himself, he decided to go.

He stood there outside the host club, cheek burning as he held the card in both his hands even though they were covered by the long sleeves of his red tripped fur jacket. He was greeted first, by other people and suddenly felt overwhelmed. But then, there was that greeting, there was the tall blond host, there was Delic.

The other male whom had greeted the raven backed off and went back to whatever he'd been doing. "Glad that you could make it, I was really hoping you would come. I reserved a spot for us, away from everyone else since I know it's hard for you to be around people." The simple gesture went a long way for the raven. He huddled close to the host, not wanting to really be near any of the other patrons or hosts.

Delic smiled and took Roppi's hand. Of course the misanthrope would never admit it, but he felt his heart skip a beat at the action. He was led to a small area near the back wall. The cushions were deep red while the couches material was a dark black tone. It looked plush and comfortable as well as large enough for many to sit on. Delic sat first, patting the spot beside him. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them before Roppi murmured a very quiet thanks.

"You know... there was a reason why I asked you to come here." Delic gave the raven a bit of a sheepish grin. "I really like spending time with you, and being around you Roppi-chan. I'm glad Psyche introduced us." Another brilliant smile was given to the raven and he felt nervous for some reason. He gave a nod, his own way of saying that he enjoyed the time spent with the host. "I was wondering... You know... if you'd want to spend more time together. Just you and me."

Roppi's heart did skip a beat this time, but he couldn't help but give the blond a puzzled look. Why would he want to spend more time with someone like Roppi? He was, to put it bluntly, a depressing factor. Delic gave a light chuckle before he suddenly leaned forward and captured those lips that were drawn in a thin line.

"I want you as mine, Roppi-chan." The words almost made his heart stop and he couldn't help the heat that crept up his face, turning his cheeks and face red, especially when Delic took his sleeve covered hands in his. He had no words, but instead, moved and buried his face into the white jacket of the blond, a silent way of agreeing with the blond.

After that, Roppi went back to the host club, but he had his own place, his own room and every day, Delic would meet him there.

Things were finally looking up for Roppi and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
